


Segne Deine Schmerz

by VaterUnser



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaterUnser/pseuds/VaterUnser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji's a little off their rocker, and not in the usual way. Mike takes notice, and tries to pull some answers from the Captain. Is someone else the apple of their eye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Segne Deine Schmerz

**Author's Note:**

> Title translates to 'Bless your Pain'. This is my first fic in a LOOONG time, so bear with me, here! I also will eventually add some German dialogue, so translations of it will be at the bottom of the fic.  
> There isn't enough love of Irwin/Hanji. I've been wanting to write fic for a while, but it's hard to find the time! I promise the next few chapters will be a lot more interesting.

When he first told you that the bathroom would be the best place to get some reading done, you honestly didn’t take Levi seriously. But then you tried it, and you hate to admit that he was right. More often than not does he find you sitting on the crapper with the lid down, and a book in your lap, when he needs to take his morning dump. It’s always the same. You smile at him and he shoos you away, and then you two meet up again at breakfast. Sometime between then, you manage to wrangle your mass of hair into a messy ponytail, and find your thick glasses. Levi is convinced you sacrificed the bottom of two wine bottles for your vision. You usually laugh it off and tell him it makes you look even smarter.  
So you would think that nothing went different than this morning. Just a usual morning with the Recon Corps. You’re usually the last one to wake up. Levi says you get mean before you have your morning cup of bean water. Thankfully your comrades have gotten smart, and started leaving some coffee for you, despite it going cold by the time you wake up.   
Today, something seems different, however. You find yourself staring off into space, lost in thought more than you usually do. Sometimes you even catch yourself staring at your friends for awkwardly long amounts of time, until they speak up. After which, you always feel bad for making them uncomfortable.  
“Captain...” you hear Mike speak from behind you, and sit down to your right. He leans over and gives you a sniff. Him smelling the others is just something you’re all so used to. You turn your head to smile at him, but he’s giving you a concerned glance in return. The way Mike looks at you almost makes your heart sink and certainly flips your smile upside down.   
“What?”  
You probably could have managed a better reply to him than that. The way he looks at you almost makes you feel as if you’ve done something wrong. The false sense of guilt is almost a little much for you. Zacharias quirks his eyebrow at you and you furrow yours with concern, in response to him.   
“Why are you looking at me like that? Do I smell bad?”  
Mike chuckles, and you purse your lips. He shakes his head.  
“No, Zoe. You smell... Like you.” He shrugs. You’re not convinced, and your squinting eyes make that clear enough. His tone of voice was definitely not something to sneeze at.   
“You seem distracted, Hanji. As a friend, I’m letting you know I’m concerned. “  
It doesn’t surprise you very much that Mike would be the one to talk to you about your behavior being a little askew. He notices the slight changes in people like that. Frankly, you’re happy it was him to say something. You’ve been friends with him for years, and you can trust him to be honest with you about things. You nod your head, and sigh just a little bit. The others around you are too absorbed in their own business to really care about what you’re talking about. Which, you guess is a good thing.   
“What’s got you distracted, Hanj?”  
You take a moment to think about that. Since really, you aren’t sure of it yourself. Mike really was the person to enlighten you of your current state. You felt it, although you really couldn’t quite put your finger on what it was. But like he said, you’re definitely distracted. By what, is the next big mystery.  
Your head snaps up when the commander walks into the room, and your eyes follow him. Mike nudges you in the side, and you give him a look. He simply smirks.   
“Oh.”


End file.
